


Welcome to the Historemix!

by SleepyCoffee01



Category: Haikyuu!!, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Acting, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Musical References, Six the Musical AU, Six the Musical References, Slow Build, Some relationships are established and some are a bit slow burn, They will get together though later on, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCoffee01/pseuds/SleepyCoffee01
Summary: Friday Night, it's finally their opening night. Everyone was getting nervous. They've worked hard for months to get their performance just right, but they all felt nervous."Shoyo? Are you feeling okay? Need to go to the restroom?""I'm fine, Kenma. Just first night jitters is all...""Come on, it's almost time for the show to start. We should give it our all and make everything count.""Oikawa's right, we can get through this..."As the curtains opened, the six volleyball players were greeted to the sight of gleaming stage lights and a crowd of people. Some of the audience were their teammates and friends from other teams, ready and anticipating the performance that they were about to perform. The six took a deep breathe, took a step on the stage, and began their introduction."Divorce, Beheaded, Died... Divorce, Beheaded, Survive! Tonight, Tokyo City! We are....LIVE~!"SIX the Musical! AU (NOW with added art)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Welcome to the Historemix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of a Lex Black's Haikyuu Six series. This is my first Haikyuu fanfic so there might be some spoilers, so just be careful but i'm sure there's not going to be much. The first few chapters will be a bit slow since it's an introduction on how they got interested in Six. Also, let's pretend that males can audition for Six, okay? Okay! I may add drawings to this series in the future. So Enjoy!

“Shittykawa, where are you? Shouldn’t you be at practice right now?!” Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa finally answered his call.

  
“Iwa-chan~! Do you miss me or something?” Oikawa teased lightly.

  
“No! I’m asking why you are skipping out on practice!” Iwaizumi retorted back.

  
Oikawa sighed and replied, “Iwa-chan, all I’m going to say is that it’s something important. Besides, you and others can handle practice without me. Okay?”

  
Iwaizumi was silent for a moment before answering, “Why couldn’t you just tell coach, instead of having us worry where you were.”

  
“Sorry~ I guess I forgot.” Oikawa chuckled when he heard a small grumble from Iwaizumi. “Now I got to go. I’m on the train right now, so some people are kind of staring at me.” He said goodbye before hanging up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

  
Oikawa was sitting in the train from Miyagi to Tokyo, waiting impatiently for the train to arrive at his stop as he tapped his foot on the train floor. Today was an important day for him, and he didn’t want to arrive late for it. Many would suspect it was either a date, a volleyball match, or meeting with his friends; however, his friends didn’t even know that he was skipping Sunday practice to go somewhere in Tokyo.

  
It’s a well-known fact that Oikawa loved volleyball. Yet, it was lesser known that he loved to sing. While his friends knew he had an incredible singing voice, he’d thought of it was more of a hobby rather than something he can show off unless they were at a karaoke bar.

  
Fast forward to the present, where Oikawa was going to audition for Six the Musical. Quite odd that a musical that mostly has European History was going to be produced in Tokyo, but it didn’t matter as Oikawa was going to try his best at the audition. He had no professional experience in Broadways, the closest was a musical being held for the school festival. Plus, he was given the main role in the school musical. However, he knew it was most likely going to be challenging. There was only six characters in the musical, so he was expecting the competition to get a role was going to be intense. If he was confident on his singing abilities, then he was sure he’d get one of the main roles. He checked his bag to see if his sheet music and the directions were still inside, then go off the train when it finally stopped.

* * *

  
 _‘This should be the building.’_ Oikawa thought as he looked up at the building that was stated in the application. When he got inside the building, he got in line where people who were auditioning were placing their names and grabbing a number tag. He saw a bunch of people sitting in outside of the auditorium waiting for their number to be called in. Some were practicing their songs and others were waiting patiently or looking at their phones to distract themselves for a bit. 

  
“Next!” Oikawa heard someone say before walking up to the table.

  
“Your name?”

  
“Oikawa Tooru.”

  
The person scribbled his name down before saying, “Your number 45, Good luck.” Then called for the next person in line. Oikawa sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed his sheet music, as he practiced his songs for the audition. He hoped that the songs he chooses were decent enough. He got up and asked on of the people holding the audition, “How much time does each audition take?”

“Around 2 minutes maximum.” He answered.

  
Oikawa was shocked, “But that’s so short for so many songs?!”

The man stared at him before saying, “I’m guessing this is your first time in a professional audition.”

“Actually, this one of my first auditions. Except when I was a little kid in elementary and middle school plays. But when you think about it, did the talent really matter at the time?” Oikawa jokingly replied.

  
The man laughed, “I guess not. But it’s just for time management since we must through so many people auditioning. We’re renting this place out for a few days and we only have certain hours for us to use the auditorium.”

“I thought this was where the musical was going to be held.”

  
The man shook his head, “No, just for auditions. The musical is going to be held in a few months at another auditorium.”

  
Oikawa nodded, “Oh okay.”

  
“Number 45 to the stage please! Number 45!” the person in the front desk shouted.

  
“Already?!” Oikawa immediately grabbed his bag and went inside the auditorium.

  
As Oikawa went inside the auditorium for his audition, he was greeted by the bright lights and silence of the stage. When he got in the center, he looked at the judges who were filing their scored audition papers. Even though it was only for a few minutes, Oikawa felt that they were taking forever to file the papers. He looked at his watch and internally groaned – only a few seconds has passed.

  
_‘Dammit, I know how to sing! I sing great when my friends and I go to a karaoke bar. My admirers say that I have a great singing voice. Even Iwa-chan tells me that even though he can be annoyed by my voice, I can sing incredibly well! So why am I acting so nervous all of sudden?!’_ He sighed in frustration as he saw the judges whispering to themselves, most likely about the person who auditioned before him.

  
 _‘Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to audition… I probably won’t get the part’_ Oikawa thought, doubting his singing abilities as he was looking at the exit. However, his subconscious smacked his head for even thinking of backing out from the audition. _‘That isn’t like you, Trashykawa! If you act so tough and mighty on the court, then you can be the same in this audition!’_ it said, which sounded like Iwa-chan. Oikawa smiled at his thoughts before taking a deep breath and memorizing his song.

  
Once the judges were finished preparing, the female judge grabbed her microphone to ask Oikawa a few questions.

  
“We’re ready for your audition. I’m going to ask you a few basic questions and then you can tell us the song you’re going to sing.” She explained. Oikawa nodded and smiled as a response.

  
“What is your name?”

  
“Oikawa Tooru” he answered confidently.

  
“What’s your background in theatre?”

  
Oikawa thought for a moment before saying, “Not a lot. I’ve done a few school plays in middle school and high school, but only a few of them were musicals. However, I do have confidence on stage.” He answered before giving his signature smile.

  
The judges nodded then asked, “What’s something other than theatre do you enjoy doing?”

  
“Easy, volleyball!”

  
“Okay, final question. How did you hear about our program?”

  
“Well…” Oikawa stated, “When I knew about this audition was a few weeks ago…”

* * *

**_One month ago (Pre-Audition/Pre-Six), Oikawa’s House…_ **

  
_Tick Tock…_

  
_Tick Tock…_

_Tick Tock…_

  
Oikawa sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, solving mathematical equations that felt like hours on end. Today just wasn’t his day! He woke up late and missed early practice, got scolded by Iwa-chan for oversleeping, forgot to bring his lunch because he was running late for school, and was slacking with his serves. Maybe it was the upcoming test that was stressing him out, or the upcoming report card that was making him worry. He looked at his homework one more time before putting his pencil down and grumbling in frustration. He then looked at the time and saw that it was only 6:30 pm…

  
With a sigh, he got up from his desk and went downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. _‘Maybe some milk bread would help ease my stress…’_

  
However, when he got the kitchen to find milk bread – 

  
“Huh?! It’s all gone!” Oikawa shouted, “MOM! Did you eat the last of my milk bread?”

  
“No Tooru, you know I don’t eat milk bread as much as you do.” His mom answered back.

  
Oikawa huffed as he continued to search the kitchen for something to snack on. _‘I was sure that I had at least one more milk bread left! Augh… Today isn’t my day.’_ He left the kitchen and started putting on his shoes, wallet, and coat. Just before he was about to leave the door, his mom walked over to him.

  
“Tooru, can you grab some vinegar from the convenient store while you’re there? We need it for tonight’s dinner.” She asked.

  
“Okay mom,” He replied as he left the door.

* * *

  
Once Oikawa grabbed a dozen of milk bread, he started looking for the vinegar that his mom asked for. As he walked through the aisle of store looking for the vinegar, he heard the convenient store music stop suddenly. It’s normal for the music to stop but there didn’t seem to be any chime that signaled announcement, or a worker needed to be called in for something important.

  
_‘Well that’s a bit odd…’_ Oikawa pondered as he grabbed the bottle of vinegar and placed it in the basket. Walking to the cashier counter, the music came back on, but it was a song he never heard of before. The song started off intense but then immediately started becoming more upbeat and techno– the song and the voices were catchy! Unbeknownst to him, the cashier lady saw his confused and interest face and smiled at the fact that another person is also interested in the musical.

  
“Excuse me.” The cashier worker said, pulling Oikawa out of his thoughts.

“H-Huh?! Oh, the checking is done?” Oikawa asked.

The cashier lady chuckled before handing Oikawa his bag of items, “Yep, it’s only ¥2400.”

As Oikawa was grabbing his wallet, he heard the lady say, “That song is from the musical, Six.”

“Six? That’s an odd name.” Oikawa pointed out as he handed the cashier the money.

  
“It’s about six wives of this King of England. It’s a great musical you should listen to it.” She suggested.

  
Oikawa grabbed his bag before answering, “I might. Thank you.” Then he left the store and headed home.

  
“Mom, I’m home!”

  
“Okay Tooru, just place the items on the table.”

  
As Oikawa placed the bag on the table, he heard his phone ding. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was Iwaizumi texting him. They’ve been busy lately, so they haven’t had a chance to talk or hang out, aside from school. He immediately started texting back…

  
_**Iwa-Chan~💘** _

  
_Oikawa, are you busy?_

  
_Never busy for u, Iwa-chan~! 😘_

  
_Tch, whatever._

_Meanie!!! 😖_

  
_Anyways, how are holding up with the math homework?_

  
_Not good. These equations are giving me a headache._

  
_I left to get some milk bread, so I’ll be doing it again soon._

  
_Okay, I’ll send you my answers so you can see if we both did it right._

  
_Wow, Iwa-chan 😲! Ur relying on me on for stuff besides volleyball?!_

  
_How sweet of u, Iwa~🥰_

  
_Shut the fuck up! 😒_

  
_Nope~😜_

  
_Anyways, text me if you need any help or something_ _…_

  
 _It’s been a while since we talked outside of school so_ _…_

  
_Aww, alright Iwa-chan~ Never thought you’d miss me~_

  
_Shut it and get back to finishing your work, you idiot!_

  
Oikawa chuckled as he grabbed his milk bread and went upstairs. Even though Iwaizumi doesn’t admit it often, but he does care of Oikawa. He had his own way of showing it though, which Oikawa thought was kind of cute. Made his heart flutter a little bit. As he sat back down on his desk, he thought about what the cashier lady said and grabbed his phone and headset. He searched up the musical and started playing the soundtrack.

  
“Hopefully, it’s good as the lady said.”

* * *

  
The cashier worker was right, Oikawa loved the musical. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t have all the songs on his playlist. He played the musical non-stop for the past week, and he didn’t care if he got caught trying to sexy dance to the part of All You Wanna Do where it goes “Touch me, Love me, Can’t get enough see~”. Some parts of were sad but still a BOP. His favorite songs were No Way and Don’t Lose Your Head.

  
As he was walking to the gym for morning practice, he was listening and humming to the songs that he didn’t realize Iwaizumi was behind him. When Iwaizumi tapped his shoulder, he jumped and turned around only to calm down when he saw that it was only Iwa-chan.  


“Iwa-chan! Don’t scare me like that!” Oikawa huffed as he slowed his pace to match with Iwaizumi’s.

  
“It’s your fault for listen to loud music while walking. What are you even listening to?” Iwaizumi asked.

  
“A musical called Six. You should listen to it! It’s amazing.” Oikawa suggested.

  
Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders before walking faster, “Maybe later. We have to get going or we’ll be late.”

  
“Iwa-Chan! Don’t walk so fast! Wait for me~” Oikawa whined as he tried to catch up with Iwaizumi.

When school finally ended, Mattsun and Makki joined Iwaizumi and Oikawa when they suggested that they should go to McDonalds. While Oikawa had his earbuds on and was listening to “Don’t lose your head”, the other three were talking about other topics that he couldn’t be bothered to listen to. As he hummed the chorus, Mattsukawa walked closer to Oikawa and pulled out his earbud, bringing Oikawa back to reality.

  
“Hey! I was listening to that!” Oikawa grumbled as he grabbed the earbud back from Mattsun’s hand.

  
“So, you got dragged into the Musical Hell I see~” Mattsun teased as he elbowed Oikawa.

  
“Huh?” Oikawa was a bit surprised. “You know Six?”

  
Mattsukawa rolled his eyes and said, “I listen to it from time to time. My cousin was the one who introduced me to the musical. How did you get interested?”

  
“Someone recommended it to me while I was shopping a few days ago.” Oikawa answered.

  
“Really, that’s surprising. Which of the wives you like? Personally, I’d go for Anna of Cleves. She seems like a bad bitch.” Mattsukawa asked.

  
“I think you mean, Catherine of Aragon. The fact that she put up with Henry for 24 years must be a headache.” Oikawa claimed. “Can never be me~”

  
Mattsun snorted his laugh, “We can say the same for you. We’ve been handling you for 3 years now, I’m not sure if we could handle 21 more.”

  
“What is that supposed to mean?!”

  
“It means what it means~” Mattsukawa said as he kept walking forward.

  
“You guys are so mean~!” Oikawa huffed.

  
When they all left to go back home, Oikawa took a different route as he wanted to go back and see if the cashier lady was there. Once he arrived at the convenient store, he saw the cashier lady exiting the door. They locked eyes and waved at each other; Oikawa decided to walk closer to her.

  
“Thanks for the recommendation. Now I have the musical stuck in my head for days.” Oikawa jokingly said.

  
The cashier lady smiled, “Well, glad to have made you into a fan. Oh! Did you hear that auditions are being held for Six the Musical in Tokyo?”

  
“I didn’t even think that they’d hold a Six musical in Japan, especially not an audition.” Oikawa shook his head before raising an eyebrow, “Why? You going to audition to be one of the wives?”

  
“No” she answered, “I don’t think my singing is that good. Besides, I still have college exams and projects to get through so there’s no way I have the time to audition.”

  
“Why not? I’m certain you can manage your time at college. Besides, I’d think your singing voice wouldn’t be as bad as you think?”

  
The cashier lady gave him a bewildered look, “Please. If you’d heard me in a karaoke bar, you’d wish you should drink more alcohol so you can drown the sounds of my horrible singing away. Besides, I already check my schedule. It’s not going to work out for me.” She sighed before looking back at Oikawa. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head and Oikawa confused at her sudden change in demeanor.

  
“Hey! Maybe you can audition for a role in the musical!” she suggested.

  
It was now Oikawa’s turn to give her a bewildered look, “Are you sure about that?! I don’t even think they’ll allow guys to audition?!”

  
“From the website that I got; it doesn’t say anything against guys playing the girl parts. I think you can do it!” she reassured him. 

  
“Is this just a way for you to get tickets~?” Oikawa teased.

  
“Maybe~” she teased back

.  
Oikawa thought about it for a moment before saying, “Why the hell not. I’ll do it! Besides, I need something to distract me besides volleyball.”

  
“Great! Just give me your phone number and I’ll give you the website.” She said as she pulled out her phone. Oikawa pulled out his phone and then remembered to ask, “By the way, you never mentioned your name. What is it?”

  
“You didn’t bother to look at my nametag?” She asked jokingly.

  
“Nope~”

  
“The name’s Sato Chinami. Yours?”

  
“Oikawa Tooru. Here you go” as they traded each other’s number.

  
He looked at the information on the website when he got back home and saw that there wasn’t anything against males performing as the wives, which was great for him. However, it said that he needed at least 3 songs to prepare for and he didn’t know what type of songs he should do. Was there a list of songs that were recommended for specific musicals? What were the vocal ranges for each character? Maybe they changed the vocal ranges when a guy is acting as one of the wives. Should he ask my school’s music teacher to tell me what range was his singing voice? What should he even wear to an audition? Oikawa shook the rushing thoughts out of his head and continued to research.

  
He found a few websites talking about how to prepare for an audition and started preparing himself. The recommendations were good as all he needed was to dress comfortable, prepare his songs, and be ready to answer questions. However, he needed to ask his musical teacher what his vocal range was and if she had song recommendation. A few days has passed, and Oikawa went to the music room to see the music teacher.

  
“Ms. Kouhei?” he asked as he looked around the classroom. The music teacher turned around and saw Oikawa outside, before she waved for him to walk inside.

  
“Oikawa-san, what a surprise! What brings you here this early in the morning?” she wondered.

  
“I was wondering if you could figure out what my vocal range is.” Oikawa answered.

  
“Oh?” Ms. Kouhei was a bit surprised, “Why? Are you trying out for the music club or something?”

  
Oikawa shook his head and said, “I’m trying out for an audition a friend recommended, so I was wondering what songs I should do and what my vocal range I had. That way I can find the songs I’m looking for.”

  
Ms. Kouhei understood and told him to warm up his voice as the two of were going to do vocal practices. When they did the vocal practices, Ms. Kouhei told him that his vocal range was mezzo-soprano and a bit of alto.

  
“What songs do you think I should go for?”

  
“I’d suggested something that you can connect to a bit. Perhaps a part you’re personality that you seem are sometimes comfortable with and you show when you are at your best.”

  
“Can I use some of the songs in the musical that I’m auditioning for?” Oikawa asked confused.

  
Ms. Kouhei immediately said no, “To the judges, that would seem like you are not trying your best. You need to surprise them with something they haven’t heard before, or at least, something that they haven’t heard anyone sing in a while. Though if you do like the musical, try to find some songs that have the same beat or feeling as the songs in the musical.”

  
“Okay, thank you Ms. Kouhei.” Oikawa got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out the music room.

* * *

  
**_(Present)_ **

  
“That’s how I found out about the musical.” Oikawa finished his story.

  
The judges nodded as they scribbled notes down on their clipboard. A male judge grabbed their mic and asked, “What song are you going to sing?”

  
Oikawa took a deep breath and answered, “Mad Hatter by the Alice through A Whole New Looking Glass Musical.”

  
And with that question answered, the judges told him that he had at least 2 minutes max to sing his song. Oikawa cleared his voice and grabbed the microphone, as the timer started.

  
**“Well Hello, there, it's me**   
**With how it's gonna be**   
**Settle down and listen up good**   
**The old Hatter is gone**   
**But the Hat must go on**   
**Worn by me, is that understood?”**

  
As Oikawa kept singing, the judges had smiles on their faces as they scribbled down their thoughts and scored on their clipboard. Oikawa could hear their murmurs, but he didn’t have time to comprehend them as he had to keep on singing.

  
**“I will look the other way**   
**When you want to play**   
**Something more than croquet**   
**You catch my drift?**   
**My little personal gift!”**

  
Oikawa took a breather then continued

  
**“I'm the Mad Hatter**   
**Come and follow me, this is it**   
**The Mad Hatter**   
**All you gotta do is submit**   
**And if you don't my friend**   
**Well then in the end**   
**There'll be nothing left to defend**   
**Know what I mean?**   
**When you are facing the Queen.”**

  
Oikawa thought that he was slowing down as he kept hearing the murmurs of the judges. He didn’t know if they were whispers of judgment or surprise. _‘I got to keep going!’_ Oikawa urged himself.

  
**“I'm the Mad Hatter**   
**Offering a little bit more**   
**The Mad Hatter**   
**Giving you what you're looking for**   
**I am your best worst case**   
**For the choice you face**   
**And the fastest rat in the race!**   
**It's me or the queen**   
**And her serene guillotine”**

He was about to continue until he heard the timer go off. He placed the microphone back on the stand and faced the judges. From his perspective, the judges looked happy by his performance. They all looked up at him and started asking him a few more questions.  
“Any personal reason as to why you chose that song, Oikawa-san?” one of the male judges asked.

  
“I personally thought of being in a court full of other players in a match. Trying to win and knowing that I can beat them. After all, they’d obviously want a challenge so, that’s why I chose the song. I had other songs as well, but I didn’t think I’d sing them well.” Oikawa replied.

  
“What other songs were you about to perform?”

  
“World Burn, No good dead, and Cooties… I really don’t have that much experience in musicals” Oikawa joked.

  
The judges wrote down their notes on their clipboard and then told Oikawa to state his address and home number so they could call him, if they decide that he had been chosen. They told him good luck, then told one of the workers outside the auditorium to call in the next people auditioning.

  
Suddenly, Oikawa’s shoulder was finally able to relax and he thought he could breathe normally now that the audition was over. All he had to do now was anticipate the arrival of a letter or phone call that told him if he got part or not. 

  
As he exited the auditorium with his bag in tow, he heard a familiar voice coming from the back of the waiting room. He turned to the source of the voice and saw bright orange hair in the back of the room, oddly like Chibi-chan’s. When he walked closer to the back of the waiting room – 

  
“Chibi-chan?! Kozume-chan?!”

“Oikawa...?”

“Grand King?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time choosing Oikawa's song, but you can recommend me songs that you think would fit with each characters for their audition songs. I've already decided which character each will perform. So for now, you guys can recommend with audition songs would Kenma and Hinata would perform if you'd like but for now I'll try my best to choose songs fitting for each character. visit my Twitter @sleepyblue120 to see the art that I drew for this. Until the next chapter.


End file.
